Take My Soul (FF for Kaisoo Anniversary)
by applecocoa
Summary: Jongin sang malaikat maut, berdoa agar dia bisa mati. Kyungsoo, sang malaikat penyampai doa, sudah sejak lama menyukainya secara diam-diam. Dia khawatir jika doa Jongin menjadi nyata / "Tidak masalah jika aku terperangkap di bumi." / "Surga bukanlah tempat untuk air mata." / "Tapi dia… dia tidak boleh mati!" / KAISOO FIC. YAOI


Title: Take My Soul

Author: applecocoa

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaisoo

Genre: Yaoi, supranatural, romance

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Jongin sang malaikat maut, berdoa agar dia bisa mati. Kyungsoo, sang malaikat penyampai doa, sudah sejak lama menyukainya secara diam-diam. Dia khawatir jika doa Jongin menjadi nyata / "Tidak masalah jika aku terperangkap di bumi." / "Surga bukanlah tempat untuk air mata." / "Tapi dia… dia tidak boleh mati!" / KAISOO FIC. YAOI

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos

Author notes: Yah aku tahu aku author yang ga bertanggung jawab. Painfully Loving You belom diupdate lagi, sekuel Breast Treatment belom dipost, tapi aku dengan seenak jidat bikin oneshot -_- btw kayak di judulnya, FF ini buat anniversary Kaisoo :D Semoga kalian suka yaa Happy Kaisoo Day! :D

* * *

Kedua kaki ramping Kyungsoo mendarat di sebuah lantai putih yang dingin. Udara sejuk menghembus dari luar jendela ketika dia mulai berjalan. Dari balik kacanya yang bening, Kyungsoo dapat melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Warna jingga samar di langit semakin dinggantikan oleh warna hitam.

Mata hitam Kyungsoo memandang orang-orang didepannya. Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menggenggam tangan anak kecil. Di kanan-kiri dan belakang mereka, orang-orang sedang menangis dalam diam. Wanita itu menggunakan perban di kepalanya, terdapat tabung oksigen disamping ranjangnya, dan badannya terhubung dengan alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Anak kecil didepannya mati-matian menahan tangis, dia menunduk dan menyandarkan kepala pada ranjang. Dia tidak kuat menatap tatapan teduh wanita itu. Tatapan yang menenangkan, tapi bisa membuatnya sedih suatu saat nanti, karena dia akan merindukannya tanpa henti

Seorang nenek mengelus rambutnya pelan, seorang pemuda memeluknya dari belakang. Jika saja sosok Kyungsoo bisa dilihat dan dirasakan manusia, Kyungsoo pasti sudah mendekapnya juga. Tak ada kata yang terucap, namun seluruh penghuni ruangan itu pun tahu bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuk gadis kecil itu. Kyungsoo terpaku disana, terharu. Mereka benar-benar keluarga.

_Tuhan, tolong jaga ibuku_, gadis kecil itu berdoa dalam hati. Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum, Tuhan tidak akan menolak doa tulus ini.

Sebuah kelebatan hitam muncul, disusul dengan datangnya seorang malaikat tampan dengan sayap berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat agak mengerikan, sayapnya agak terkoyak, dan aura yang nyaris hitam legam seperti iblis menguar di sekeliling badannya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, saling mengenali satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jongin, kau bertugas menjemputnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri? Jalan-jalan lagi?" Jongin balik bertanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya agak memerah. "Menjadi malaikat sepertimu memang menyenangkan. Kau bisa pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun. Sedangkan aku? Aku terikat dengan tugas. Waktuku berjalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat kesukaanku sangat sedikit."

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini tugasmu padat?"

"Ya. Bencana kelaparan di Afrika semakin parah, manusia semakin mudah menghilangkan nyawa, dan perang-perang yang tak disorot oleh media semakin banyak. Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya? Kuburan semakin banyak, dan orang-orang yang harus kuseret ke alam baka juga semakin tidak terhitung."

"Ah begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya sayapmu… hm…" Kyungsoo memikirkan kata pengganti 'koyak' yang lebih halus.

"Ah, itu. Kemarin sebenarnya sudah membaik, tapi rusak lagi semalam. Ada nyawa seorang pembunuh yang benar-benar sulit untuk dicabut, dan itu membuatku perlu mengeluarkan energi ekstra. Jadilah sayapku rusak lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Menjadi malaikat maut memang tidak semudah kelihatannya. Mereka memang punya kekuatan yang lebih tinggi, tapi konsekuensinya juga besar.

"Baiklah, Kyung. 19.00, sudah waktunya bagi wanita ini untuk menghadap Tuhan," Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kesulitan mencabut nyawa seorang pemuda. Tubuh dan alam semesta sepertinya menolak arwahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, mungkin karena pemuda itu adalah seorang pemabuk? Tapi, berbeda dengan wanita ini. Wajahnya terlihat damai, tubuhnya melemas, dan matanya menutup dengan perlahan. Jika bukan karena alat pendeteksi detak jantung, mungkin semua orang akan mengira wanita ini hanya tidur.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut menangis. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menjatuhkan air mata ketika melihat gadis kecil itu terisak-isak. Berbagai macam doa terdengar di telinganya, orang-orang berdoa bagi kematian wanita itu. Sebuah tangan menahannya ketika dia berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan karena tidak tega memandang kejadian di depan matanya.

"Kyung."

_Jongin._

Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang wajah tampannya dan figur sempurnanya. Seseorang berdiri disampingnya, tersenyum lembut. Arwah wanita yang baru saja meninggal.

Jongin melipat tangannya. Dia menunduk, dagunya menempel pada jarinya-jarinya.

_Tuhan, buatlah aku mati_, batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"Aku tahu, tanpa kuminta pun, kau akan menyampaikan doa ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau menjadi saksi doaku."

Dan Jongin menghilang bersama arwah yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Jung Nara, dia meminta agar Engkau menjaga ibunya yang telah meninggal," Kyungsoo menunduk, menyampaikan doa-doa yang dia dengar selama satu hari ini.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia dan teman-temannya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan doa? Bukankah Dia mendengar semuanya secara langsung? Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, mungkin Dia ingin agar malaikat penyampai doa menyampaikan hal-hal penting pada warga surga lainnya. Tuhan selalu menciptakan sesuatu dengan maksud tertentu, bukan?

"Ya," ujar-Nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Doa gadis itu dikabulkan oleh-Nya.

"Song Hyunri, dia meminta agar Engkau menempatkan anaknya yang baru saja meninggal ke surga," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Doa nenek yang tadi juga dikabulkan.

"Han Seungjin, dia meminta agar Engkau memberi Jung Nara kekuatan."

"Ya."

Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar. Tetapi dia kemudian teringat oleh doa yang terakhir kali dia dengar. Dia mengigit-gigit bibirnya, takut Yang Maha Kuasa akan mengabulkan ini juga.

"Malaikat maut Kim Jongin… ingin… Engkau… mencabut nyawanya." Kyungsoo memandang sedih pada alas kaki dan baju yang dikenakannya. Dia masih ingin bertemu dengan Jongin…

Beberapa detik berlalu. Kyungsoo belum mendengar jawaban dari-Nya. Dengan sabar dia menanti. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Nanti," jawab-Nya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. 'Nanti?' Berapa lama 'nanti' itu? Berarti… walaupun bukan sekarang, tetapi Jongin tetap akan meninggal? Air mata Kyungsoo ingin jatuh ketika mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Apakah itu akan menjadi percakapan mereka yang terakhir?

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya, dagunya disentuhkan pada jari-jarinya, dia memejamkan mata. Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo melepas tautan tangannya dan berkata, "Malaikat penyampai doa Do Kyungsoo… memohon agar Engkau membuat Kim Jongin tetap hidup." Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, kenangan akan Jongin membuatnya semakin tidak sanggup untuk melepas laki-laki itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

"Nanti."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo, menenangkannya dari tangisannya yang belum juga berhenti. Dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan temannya ini. Seminggu sudah Kyungsoo berkelana ke dunia. Dia hanya akan pulang ke surga ketika malam datang, menyampaikan doa-doa pada Tuhan, kemudian kembali lagi ke bumi. Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar sedih. Bahkan, buku masak dan kompor, dua hal yang paling disukainya di bumi, sudah tidak memiliki daya tarik lagi baginya. Dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk pergi melihat Jongin, berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, kemudian mengobrol. Segala macam cara dia lakukan untuk dapat lebih sering bersamanya. Bahkan dia juga sering mengikuti dan mengawasinya diam-diam.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku melupakan Jongin dari dulu," Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya.

Kris menggeleng-geleng pelan. Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengatakan ini. "Sudahlah, Kyung. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Setidaknya kalian berteman baik."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin berkaca-kaca. "Hyung, sakit sekali rasanya," Kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya. Rasanya begitu perih sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Apa seperti ini rasanya ketika manusia patah hati? "Selamanya hal-hal indah yang kulalui dengan Jongin hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Itu membuatku sedih karena aku tidak akan bisa mengulangnya lagi."

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang," Kris menyudahi. Baru kali ini dia menemukan teman yang sedepresi ini. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti meminta bantuan Lucifer atau berdoa agar bisa mati juga.

"Tidak mau, Hyung."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kris mendengus kesal.

"Aku masih ingin menangis disini. Surga adalah tempat untuk kebahagiaan, bukan untuk air mata."

Baiklah. Kris harus mengakui bahwa pikiran Kyungsoo cukup dewasa, terlepas oleh sikap depresinya yang melebihi batas. Kris baru saja akan kembali ke surga, sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di sayap Kyungsoo. Dia memicingkan mata, memandang lekat-lekat sayap putih itu. Kyungsoo masih tenggelam oleh kekhawatirannya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari arah pandang Kris.

"Kyung, kau pernah dengar teori manusia tentang kesedihan?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menyangga dagunya sambil menggeleng, matanya tidak menatap mata temannya itu.

"'Orang dengan perasaan negatif, akan lebih mudah terserang penyakit. Baik penyakit mental maupun fisik.' Salah satu bentuk peraaan negatif itu adalah kesedihan," jelas Kris.

"Iya, aku tahu kau bekerja sebagai dosen ketika kau menyamar menjadi manusia. Aku tahu, kau memang pintar, bulan depan kau pasti diangkat menjadi ketua para malaikat dan…"

"Kyungsoo, aku serius. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa sayapmu terkoyak? Kesedihanmu mengambil banyak energi dalam tubuhmu. Sayapmu tidak kuat menanggung energi yang terus berkurang," potong Kris. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu. Kris yakin benar bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. "Kyung, bagaimana bisa kau pulang ke surga jika sayapmu rusak? Kau bukan malaikat maut yang punya kekuatan lebih."

"Biar saja, tidak masalah jika aku terperangkap di bumi," ujar Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Menyamar menjadi manusia? Kau bahkan belum punya cukup energi untuk mengubah diri menjadi manusia."

"Berhentilah bicara, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu," ujar Kyungsoo. Kris dapat melihat matanya yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberinya kuliah.

Cahaya hitam berpendar beberapa meter dari kaki Kyungsoo. Malaikat bermata bulat itu memandang asap hitam yang perlahan-lahat memekat. Hatinya berdebar-debar menanti sosok indah yang biasanya muncul dari sana. Tapi bukan sosok tampan Jongin yang pertama muncul dari asap. Bulu-bulu hitam rontok dan darah lah yang pertama menyambut pengelihatan Kyungsoo. Malaikat kecil itu hampir berteriak ketika Jongin jatuh bersimpuh, tepat ketika asap itu perlahan-lahan menipis. Sayap Jongin hampir rontok sepenuhnya, sedangkan punggungnya terdapat bercak darah, seakan-akan setiap bulu sayapnya dicabut dengan paksa.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, menempatkan kepala lelaki itu pada pahanya. Kris ikut mendekati mereka. Mata Kyungsoo berair, dan tanpa dapat dia tahan lagi, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Jongin mengerang kesakitan, badannya seakan-akan diserang oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat, sedangkan tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu di udara.

"Jongin… jawab aku," Kyungsoo terisak, dia menangkupkan tangan pada wajah Jongin. Keningnya dia sentuhkan dengan kening Jongin. Tak ada yang menjawabnya selain suara erangan Jongin yang semakin keras.

"Kyung, tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang dia katakan di hatinya?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Dia bilang, 'terimakasih Kyung, kau telah menyampaikan doaku.'"

"Tapi dia… dia tidak boleh mati!"

Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika dia bisa, dia akan menggunakan kekuatan pengobatannya. Hanya saja, dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengatasi ini sendirian. Kekuatan malaikat yang terkuat pun belum tentu dapat membuat sayap sebanyak ini utuh kembali. Kris tertegun ketika melihat sayap Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit juga mulai rontok, bulu-bulu putih itu lepas dan berterbangan ke segala sisi.

Apa Kyungsoo menggunakan energinya untuk mengobati Jongin? Ataukah ini… tanda bahwa Kyungsoo akan mati juga? Bukankah tanda kematian itu berbeda-beda? Tapi bukankah hanya Jongin yang menginginkan kematian? Banyak pertanyaan terngiang di kepala Kris. "Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia memandang belakang punggungnya, dan terkesiap melihat sayapnya yang semakin terkoyak. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Tidak ada darah disana, hanya saja setiap sendinya melemas, dan pandangannya menghitam.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Kris berteriak, serta sebuah sosok hitam lain berdiri didepannya. Malaikat maut yang lain… yah inilah waktu bagi doa Jongin... mungkin dia hanya dapat menangis dan mengenang Jongin untuk kedepannya.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar lembut, hangatnya udara mengenai kulit, dan suara cicitan burung dari luar sana. Dua orang laki-laki terlihat lelap dalam tidur mereka, seakan-akan mereka baru dapat tidur setelah berminggu-minggu insomnia. Seorang dari mereka melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang yang lain, wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga mereka dipastikan dapat mendengar nafas satu sama lain.

Seorang laki-laki mungil, dengan pipi agak chubby, dan mata besar, membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terbangun oleh rasa geli yang menggelitiki wajahnya. Rasanya seperti ada angin hangat yang menghembus ke pipinya. Kyungsoo mengggeliat. Badannya masih lemas, pikirannya masih terbayang akan sosok hitam dan teriakan Kris.

Kyungsoo hampir memekik ketika melihat belakang punggungnya. Tidak ada sayap! Dia juga yakin tempat ini bukanlah surga. Surga jauh lebih hangat dan… hey, sejak kapan dia mengganti baju? Kyungsoo merasa semakin pusing, kepalanya berputar-putar, hingga sebuah lenguhan kecil menyadarkannya kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan, dengan bibir tebal dan tatapan yang cukup tajam, bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo seakan tersihir melihat rambut hitam legamnya yang acak-acakan, matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk, sunggingan yang khas dari bibirnya, serta kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah benar dia tidak sedang berada di surga. "Oh hei, Kyung. Sejak kapan kita disini?"

Laki-laki didepan Jongin hanya dapat menggeleng, bingung dan terpesona. Jongin memandang punggungnya, merasakan lukanya yang kini telah sembuh. Sayapnya juga hilang, sama seperti Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan ini… bukan dunia orang mati," gumam Jongin. Dia memandang sekeliling, memeriksa sekilas setiap sudut ruangan.

"Lalu… tempat apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bumi. Ini bumi," jawab Jongin yakin. Mata mereka bertemu pandang sejenak. Seperti biasa, wajah Kyungsoo memanas dan memerah dengan cepat. "Coba lihat, ada catatan."

Tangan Jongin meraih meja nakas disamping Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang diletakkan disana. Kyungsoo melihat semburat merah di pipi Jongin ketika pria itu membaca tulisan didalamnya. Ini mengejutkan baginya, karena ekspresi Jongin selalu terlihat datar selama ini. Kyungsoo melongok isi catatan itu.

_Kalian telah mati dan dihidupkan kembali sebagai manusia._

_Mungkin tidak sama persis seperti keinginan kalian, tapi inilah jawaban yang pasti dari doa kalian._

_Dan untuk saat ini, terimalah takdir dan tanggung jawab kalian sebagai manusia._

_Jongin, jaga Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo, jaga Jongin._

_Buat surga kalian di dunia, mulailah dengan cinta kalian_

_Dua orang yang saling mencintai tidak seharusnya terlalu takut untuk mengakui_

_Kris Wu_

"Eh? Ehm… ini…" Kyungsoo merebut paksa kertas itu. "Yah… kau tahu, Kris hyung sering bercanda yang tidak-tidak," dia tertawa canggung. Oke, dia memang menyukai Jongin. Tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi alasan bagi Kris untuk mempermalukannya didepan orang yang dia suka. Saling mencintai? Oh yang benar saja. Ini pasti hanya mimpinya yang tidak akan…

Kyungsoo merasa badannya ditarik dan tenggelam dalam… dekapan Jongin? Belum sampai Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kesadaran atas apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi, Jongin sudah melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Atau, jika ini memang benar-benar terjadi… apa ini hadiah dari Tuhan?

Sebuah ciuman menghapus keraguan dalam pikirannya. Bibir tebal Jongin menempel pada bibir hangatnya. Saat itu juga dia menyadari, bahwa ini memang nyata. Inilah hadiah dari Tuhan, pengganti keinginan mereka yang tidak Dia kabulkan sepenuhnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kai berbisik di telinga laki-laki mungil didepannya.

Kyungsoo terpaku pada awalnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar keras, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Laki-laki itu membalas dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka. "Na… do," Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Do Kyungsoo, let's live forever."

"I cant say no."

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum sambil memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur. Tangan mereka menghadap pada langit-langit, sesekali saling menyentuh dan menggenggam. Mereka bergulingan, tertawa atas hal-hal kecil yang mereka bicarakan, dan saling mendekap. 24 jam mungkin masih kurang bagi mereka untuk membagi hal-hal indah itu.

_Tuhan, aku ingin Jongin selalu tersenyum seperti ini,_ doa Kyungsoo.

_Tuhan, mampukan aku untuk melakukan tanggung jawabku,_ doa Jongin.

_Tuhan, terimakasih karena Engkau telah menjawab doa-ku. Aku senang Engkau menjadikan mereka manusia_, doa Kris.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
